The Greatest Pirate Story Ever Told
by XxANYxAPHxAUxX
Summary: Captain Arthur Kirkland is one of the most notorious and well-known pirate on the 7 seas. He is said to have everything. But what happens when he meets Alfred F. Jones, a young restaurant owner who must unwillingly sail with him and his crew? USUK. Adventure too! Full summary inside! Human AU. T because Lovino is in it... it's obvious now, huh? Title subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

_**CONTINUED FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT!**_

**Here's the full summary: Captain Arthur Kirkland: The most notorious and well-known pirate on the 7 seas who is known for his manly exterior. He is said to have everything. A fine ship and crew, a large arsenal of weapons, women hanging off of his arms, and unlimited treasure. But what happens when he meets Alfred F. Jones, a young restaurant owner who, through means of debt, must unwillingly sail with him and his crew? And what about Adia Seychelles, a clumsy yet reliable young woman with a big heart? What happens when he slowly finds himself falling for Alfred? USUK yay!**

**Sorry if this is kind of OOC at times for England, but this is how I imagined him as a pirate. His gentlemanly self is a lot more… refined.**

**First time using human names… let's keep count of how many times I mess up! XD**

**By the way, for Seychelles, I just looked up a random popular African name since she doesn't have an official name.**

**Gupta Muhammad Hassan = Egypt**

**Arthur Kirkland = England (Obviously)**

**Adia Seychelles = Seychelles**

**Francis Bonnefoy = France**

**Alfred F. Jones = America (Again, obviously)**

**Well… enjoy? ;_;**

* * *

"C'mon, you sissy! Run faster! Haha!"

"I can't, sir! My side hurts! I told you we shouldn't have stopped to eat before going on a heist!"

"Aw, poor baby! 'Wah, wah, change me, I'm wet!' Run through it, man. You don't want to get caught with all this gold _now_, do you?"

The slower man continued to run, his speed not increasing. This angered Arthur. He looked back at his pathetic right-hand-man and chuckled. When he turned around, all he saw was a blue flash and a fish. That's when he fell to his back, some pieces of gold falling out of his stuffed pockets.

"Ow, watch where you're going you-" He looked up at the offending obstacle. "Oh, hehe…"

He grinned at the wide-eyed, brunette girl in front of him. She held a still squirming, colossal fish tightly in her arms. Her dress was baby blue and went down to her knees. Either she had no shoes on already, or they flew off upon impact. Her hair was pushed to the side in two cute little red ribbons. She was petite and rather adorable.

"Well, hello, miss." He stood up, grabbing her small hand and pulling her up as well. "What is your name?"

She giggled. "Adia. Adia Seychelles."

He took her hand and placed the back of it to his lips. "Arthur Kirkland. Pleased to meet you."

She held her squirming fish in her free hand. "I'm sorry for running into you. I'm a bit clumsy."

"No, no, miss. It was all my fault. I was running far too fast."

"Oh, sure, you say that _now_." His tired partner in crime said, panting. Arthur had completely forgotten about him. He turned around and chuckled.

"Oh, Gupta! Hello! I didn't even notice you there!" Gupta Muhammad Hassan. One of the most loyal people Arthur has ever met. Although he had unwillingly been forced to join Arthur on his adventures, he always did his job right, quick, and clean. He was an Egyptian man, dark skin, brown eyes, brunette. He almost always had a white keffiyeh on his head, so Arthur hardly ever saw his hair. He was a nice man. When Arthur had first forced the Egyptian man to join his crew, they hated it. However, Arthur soon grew on him, and vice versa. Every now and then, they drink together and fight and Muhammad would threaten to rebel. (They always drank, but they _fought_ every now and then) However, they forget about it the next day and go right back to being friends.

"Of course you didn't. In the presence of a beautiful woman, I wouldn't notice you either." Gupta grinned. He looked at Adia. "I apologize on behalf of my boss. Is your… fish okay?"

Adia looked confused, but soon got it. "On, my fish! Oh, yeah, we're going to cook him up and eat him anyways."

"Strange he hasn't died yet. How long has he been out of the water?"

"A while. I fished him out of the ocean about a half an hour ago. I was just on my way home. Would you like to join me for dinner?" She smiled sweetly at the two.

"Oh, we'd love to, but we must be going. We can't stay in town for long."

"Why not?"

"We have no place to stay." That was a lie. Muhammad simply said that because word must not get out that pirates are on the island. They'd be thrown in prison faster than you can say 'ocean.' Along with the rest of their crew, who were still sitting on the boat.

"You can stay in my family's inn. It would be our pleasure to have you stay. You seem like nice gentleman."

Gupta chuckled. "_Him_? A gentleman? Good joke, miss." He pointed to Arthur.

"Hey! Don't embarrass me in front of the woman, Gupta!" Arthur exclaimed.

"We'd love to stay in your inn. Thank you for showing us so much kindness." Gupta said.

"Well, it's no trouble at all. It'll be nice to talk to someone other than my brother. He is so infuriating!" She shuddered. "Follow me." She began to walk away, so the two looked at each other and quickly followed.

_**~Hetalia~**_

The walk was nice. The weather was perfect. Not a cloud in sight, but a nice, cool breeze to brush off the intensity of the beaming sun. Adia walked happily in front of the two men, holding her still squirming fish.

"So, do you live in your inn?" Gupta asked.

"Yes. I live in the same room as my brother."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Francis Bonnefoy."

"Bonnefoy? Isn't your last name Seychelles?"

"He's my adoptive brother. He took me in when I was poor and on the streets. He's a nice man, really, but he's a bit of a pervert and can be the most irritating thing at times. Nonetheless, he's my brother."

"Do you mind me asking what happened to your parents?"

"Never knew them. I'm guessing they dumped me on the streets as a kid."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That must've been tough."

"I was a baby. I have no memory of it. I don't care. They don't want me? Fine. Francis wants me."

"That's a good outlook on it."

"Yes, I'm a pretty positive person. Oh, we're here!" She clapped her hands to her best effort with the fish in her hands.

It was a rather large building with about 4 stories. It was painted blue, yellow, red, white, and green on one side, and the other side was blue, white, and red. It was a very colorful building, but the colors all went together nicely.

Adia pulled the two up steep stairs to the roof. On the roof was a room that the two pirates didn't see from the ground. It was rather large, but didn't take up the whole space of the roof. She produced a key from a small hidden pocket in her dress and opened up the door. Inside seemed much larger than it was. It had two couches, one for three people and one for two people, and a large coffee table. To the left was a dining room, which was right in front of the kitchen. The dining room had a wooden table with four matching chairs. Inside the living room was a hallway that lead to two small bedrooms and a bathroom.

Adia sighed as she threw her key onto the coffee table and plopped herself onto her large couch face-first. The fish lay at her side. It had finally stopped squirming.

"Francis, I have dinner! Also, I got two guests!" She exclaimed, lifting herself into a sitting position.

"Oui, Adia! I will be there in a second!" A voice said, coming out of one of the bedrooms. A head soon popped into the living room through the hallway. He was a tall man with blonde wavy locks that flowed down to his shoulders. He had stubs of a beard growing in. His eyes were blue and shiny. He wore a blue, long-sleeved, collared, button-up shirt and red pants that were tucked into his dark brown boots.

"Hey, bro." Adia said calmly, holding the fish in her lap.

"Oh my, it looks delicious! Put it in the kitchen and I'll show these men to their rooms." Francis said, clapping his hands together and practically drooling at the fish. Adia got up, holding the fish by its tail and dragging it into the kitchen. Francis took Muhammad and Arthur to a room just below theirs. He handed them each a key. "Don't lose those." He seemed a lot colder to the two once Adia wasn't there. Gupta gladly walked into the room, but Francis stopped Arthur from doing the same.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"You keep your grubby hands off of my sister." Francis said, waving a finger in Arthur's face. "I've managed to keep her safe from harm for now, and I won't let _anyone_ taint her." He snapped his hand away.

"Why didn't you tell him that?" Arthur said, pointing to the exhausted Egyptian man, who was already out cold on one of the two beds.

"He seems safe. But I've seen your type before."

"When? In a mirror?" Arthur smirked.

Francis took a step back. "No! Anywhere. She's a pretty young lady, which makes her a target. I send her to go catch us a fish and she brings back a whole army of men saying that they 'want to stay at our inn.' Please, they just want to eye-boggle my sister. And you do, too."

"Look, _she_ invited _us_ to stay here! It was her idea!"

"Just know that if I see you making a move on her, I'll beat the crap out of you." With that, Francis walked away.

_**~Hetalia~**_

Arthur was pissed. Who did that no-good frog eater think he was? He was Captain Arthur bloody Kirkland! Best pirate the sea has ever known! His treasure has to be delivered back to his quarters once a month so it doesn't weigh down the boat. He has slept with countless women, and those who he hasn't slept with are begging for it! Who did this stupid idiot think he was, queen of England? He couldn't boss Arthur around like that. If Arthur wanted to sleep with Adia, he could damn well sleep with Adia! Of course, he was a pirate, not a rapist. If she rejected him, he'd take a cold slap to the face and leave the island.

He paced back and forth in his shared inn room, confusing Muhammad. "What is the matter with you?" Muhammad finally asked.

"I can't _stand_ that Francis guy! He's such a… ugh!" Arthur slammed himself onto his own bed, face-first.

"I think we need to calm down and go eat something. I'm starving." Muhammad patted Arthur's shoulder.

"Yeah, food sounds good." Arthur muffled into the mattress.

Muhammad helped the Brit up into a sitting position. Arthur stood up and took out most of the gold that was in his pockets. He set it gently under the bed, hidden.

"What on earth are you doing?" Muhammad asked.

"Hiding my gold so no one finds it." Arthur finished putting almost the last of his gold under the bed.

"You'd better hope no one finds it."

"It'll be fine, trust me."

"Alright, let's go. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know what the hell's around here. We'll just keep walking until we smell something good." The two exited, closing and locking the door behind them.

_**~Hetalia~**_

Adia hummed to herself as she continued to dust off one of the 4th story's rooms. The room right next to Arthur and Gupta's. She was assigned to clean all of the 4th story rooms, which she had no problem doing. They were her favorites, as they were beautifully painted and decorated on the inside.

She finished up the room she was in very quickly. She exited the room and walked to Arthur and Gupta's room. "Oh this is Arthur's room." She told herself. She unlocked the door and walked inside. Nothing was touched yet.

She hummed once again, standing on her tip-toes to dust off some cobwebs that built up. She lost her balance and fell right onto the ground. Groaning, she looked to her right randomly. And there she saw it. Just a little gleam, but the more she moved her head, the more gleams there were. She was confused. She crawled over to the bed and reached her hand under. There, she felt something disturbing.

"It's… just some pennies." She told herself. When she grabbed a 'penny' and pulled it back, she gasped. "It's… gold!" She stood up and backed against the wall. "That explains it… why they were running, their unusual attire, this gold! They're… they're…"

"Pirates?" A voice coming from the doorway said.

"_Oh, God, I hope that isn't Arthur._" Adia thought.

* * *

**No USUK here what-so-ever. It's meant to be more than just a USUK though. Kinda like a romance-adventure-action-comedy crap. I dunno. It's okay I guess.**

**I promise I'll get Alfred in next chapter! This is just a teaser/set up chapter, kay? :)**

**Tell me what you think! Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In case any of you are wondering, Egypt is England's partner because Egypt used to be a British colony. :D Yay for history!**

**So, here we go.**

**Adia means gift in some African language by the way.**

**Arthur Kirkland = England**

**Adia Seychelles = Seychelles**

**Francis Bonnefoy = France**

**Alfred F. Jones = America**

**Gupta Muhammad Hassan = Egypt**

* * *

"It's… just some pennies." She told herself. When she grabbed a 'penny' and pulled it back, she gasped. "It's… gold!" She stood up and backed against the wall. "That explains it… why they were running, their unusual attire, this gold! They're… they're…"

"Pirates?" A voice coming from the doorway said.

"_Oh, God, I hope that isn't Arthur._" Adia thought.

Adia turned around slowly. She was relieved to find that Francis was standing at the door.

Wait… Francis was standing at the door?

"I knew it, too." Francis said calmly, entering the room.

"What do we do? We're basically harboring fugitives. Who knows where they stole all this loot from?" She flipped a coin in her hand.

"We're going to keep our mouths shut. Those out-of-style pirates will force us to become part of their crew if we let them know we know."

"But… you told me lying is bad."

"Not if it's to defend yourself."

With shaky hands, Adia put the piece of gold back under the bed. She sighed, took her duster and walked out of the room with Francis.

"_Why did I have to look under the bed?_" She thought.

_**~Hetalia~**_

Gupta's stomach rumbled violently. "We need to find some place to eat!" He shouted for the millionth time.

"Everything smells like shit. How am I supposed to eat something that smells like shit?"

"You eat scones, and those _taste_ like shit."

"You wanker, scones are delicious and you're just jealous because your Egyptian food doesn't even _begin_ to compare to British food!" Arthur exclaimed mindlessly.

Muhammad looked around calmly. "This place looks good." He took Arthur's arm and led him into the restaurant. Upon entering through the door, they heard a smash sound coming from the other end. They looked behind the door to locate the source of the sound.

Looking down, Arthur spotted a sandy-haired waiter type sitting on the floor, a few dirty plates beside him smashed. The whole crowd turned to see.

"Ha, sorry 'bout that, lad." Arthur helped the man get up.

"Yeah whatever. Just watch where you're going. And you'll have to pay for these plates!" He exclaimed in horror at the broken dishes on the floor. When he looked back at Arthur and Muhammad, they took note of his appearance. Sandy blonde hair, blue eyes hidden by glasses, taller than Arthur. And that one cowlick that stuck up at his part. He looked really pissed. "These are 3 less plates to eat off of!"

Arthur laughed. "Who do you think you are?"

"Who do _you_ think _you_ are?" The man said.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland." Arthur stuck out his hand causally, grinning.

The man frowned. "Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." He ignored Arthur's hand. "Arthur Kirkland, eh? Sounds familiar."

Muhammad silently gasped. Is it possible the boy had heard of Arthur? He looked at his partner in crime, who was simply grinning sinisterly.

"Maybe we should eat somewhere else." Gupta whispered to Arthur. Arthur shook his head slowly in disapproval.

"No, here's fine." He put his hand in front of Muhammad's face. "This place still smells like shit, but not as shitty as the other places. It smells like… crap in a flower field." He scowled at Alfred. "May I request you as my waiter? Alfred F. Jones, was it?"

"I'd sooner join a gang of pirates than serve you."

"That can be arranged."

"Now, now, gentlemen. We'll take any table you have to offer, Mr. Jones." Gupta said, trying to settle everything before something bad happened. "Arthur, can I talk to you in private, please?" Not about to wait for an answer, (which would be most certainly be a no) he pulled Arthur far enough away so Alfred wouldn't be able to hear them.

"What?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms.

"Are you crazy? We have enough people on our crew! If he finds out, we'll have to hire him! I don't want more people than we need. More to clean up after."

"Fire three people." Arthur said calmly, still looking at the restaurant.

"What? No! Sir, we have the perfect crew! Loyal, hard working-"

"I said, _fire three people,_ Muhammad. I want a new crew. I'll have a new crew."

"Oh God, how many people are we going to fire before you're happy and ruined?"

"I'll fire the whole damn ship if I have to! I don't know any of those men! I just chose the strongest people I saw. But that's not a crew. That's a bunch of strangers on a boat."

"Well, who do you _want_ to hire? We just got here."

"Trust me, Muhammad. I'm the captain. I'll make the best decision I see possible. Your only job now is to help me. I've got a plan."

"And what is this 'brilliant plan'?" Muhammad asked sarcastically, air quotes around 'brilliant plan.'

"I'm going to get this badass to join us." Arthur smiled deviously.

_**~Hetalia~**_

Arthur threw his napkin onto the table. "That… was the greasiest food I've ever eaten in my life. It's like he just took a ladle and buried the food in grease!" Arthur exclaimed unhappily.

"You're just cranky because you didn't get any scones." Muhammad said. "I'm perfectly fine with it. Food is food."

"Yeah, but it's not worth it if it tastes like vomit." He leaned back in his chair. "I'd rather starve than eat that shit again."

"Okay, so what's your plan now that you've eaten?" Muhammad asked.

Arthur chuckled and let all four legs of his chair touch the ground. "A fight out back. In the alley. There's no doubt I'll win. I'm Captain Arthur Kirkland. Then we'll force him to join us. Like I did with you."

"What if he refuses?"

"We knock him out and drag him on the ship and sail off before he wakes up."

"Whatever. You'd better hope it works."

Arthur grinned. Just then Alfred walked by their table, holding a plate full of food. He was literally drooling over the food, which made Arthur shudder. "Alfred, wait."

Alfred groaned and turned around to face the duo. "What? You want your check?"

"No, I want to talk to you."

"Well too bad. I'm on break."

"I don't want to talk to you about food. Just sit down with us for a second." He patted the empty seat that sat between himself and Gupta.

Alfred sighed and sat in the chair.

"So, we have something we need to talk to you about. In private." Arthur said.

"Why can't you say it here?" Alfred asked, not very happy.

"It's private and this place is too crowded."

Alfred groaned. "Fine. We'll go outside and talk." He stood up, along with Alfred and Gupta.

Walking out, Alfred decided to follow the pirates, knowing that they probably had a spot in mind to talk.

"This way." Arthur said, leading them into the alley way.

"Okay, what do you want?" Alfred said, facing the two that were blocking the exit.

"You know how you said my name sounded familiar?" Arthur spoke up immediately.

"Yeah. It's been bothering me."

"Well, maybe this'll ring a bell. Captain Arthur Kirkland." He grinned.

Alfred's eyes widened as he backed up a few steps. "Y-you… you're… Captain Arthur Kirkland? The most dangerous pirate anyone will ever hear of?"

"Hm, that sounds about right."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to join my crew."

"I'll never join your stupid crew! I'm a restaurant owner, not a pirate!"

"I was afraid you'd say that. Let's settle this the hard way then. You, me, fight. Right here, right now…" He drew his sword that was hidden in his coat and handed it to Gupta. "No weapons."

"If you win?"

"You join my crew. And drop the charges for the plates."

"If I win?"

"We pay you double the plates plus the checks, and we leave you alone and leave the island."

"Sounds fair. I like that. Double the plates."

Arthur grinned as he threw a punch at Alfred, who quickly ducked, as if anticipating the move. Alfred grabbed Arthur's fist and began to twist his arm around. Alfred winced, but used his other arm to punch Alfred in the jaw. Alfred stepped back, but quickly recovered and ran at Arthur. He drilled his fist into the pirate's stomach, winding him. Arthur stepped back, but didn't fall. He grabbed his stomach, trying to recover.

Alfred saw a chance and ran to Arthur, kicking his head, knocking him over onto his back.

Arthur attempted to get up, but was stopped by Alfred's foot meeting his chest, pinning him down.

"That was easy." Alfred said. "I didn't even break a sweat."

Arthur frowned. He was about to say something when Alfred spoke up. "I'll join your stupid pirate crew. Only because you guys need an awesome hero like me." He took his foot off Arthur's chest and held out a hand to help the man up.

Arthur's eyes widened. It was that easy? Sure, he got his ass kicked, but Alfred agreed to join him. Arthur took Alfred's hand. "You only won because your crappy food made me feel sick." Alfred yanked Arthur up with a sharp tug.

"Yeah, whatever dude." Alfred grinned. "I need to go tell my chef and co-worker that I quit." He walked off.

Muhammad blankly stepped towards Arthur. "I… guess we did it." He handed Arthur his sword.

"Yeah. We did." Arthur said, not taking his eyes off Alfred.

* * *

**Yayyyy!**

**Okay, I got Alfred in this chapter. Clap for me. Clap.**

**Thank you.*3***

**Okay, thank you so much for the reviews last chapter! I'll get the rest of the crew next chapter! :D**

**Please review! Reviews are love!**

**Hasta la pasta~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here we go! *7* Chapter 3 baby!**

**Business as usual! We're going to get 4 more characters today! (1 is only mentioned though…)**

**Alfred F. Jones = America**

**Arthur Kirkland = England**

**Gupta Muhammad Hassan = Egypt**

**Francis Bonnefoy = France**

**Adia Seychelles = Seychelles**

**Matthew Williams = Canada**

**Lovino Vargas = Romano**

**Feliciano Vargas = Italy**

**Elizabeta Héderváry = Hungary**

* * *

Muhammad blankly stepped towards Arthur. "I… guess we did it." He handed Arthur his sword.

"Yeah. We did." Arthur said, not taking his eyes off Alfred.

_**~Hetalia~**_

"I quit you guys. I'm out of the game." Alfred said, handing in his nametag.

"Ha, quit joking, Alfie." A female said.

"I ain't joking. I'm done. I got other things I gotta do."

The female's green eyes widened. "You're… serious?"

Alfred nodded, noticing apparent sadness in her eyes and voice.

"Well, hit me with a frying pan, good for you!" She smiled widely. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're not sad?" Alfred said, shocked by her aura change.

"Get over yourself, Jones. You aren't _that_ important to me."

"Man, I thought you'd be sadder than this." Alfred said. "You're one heartless dude, Elizabeta."

Elizabeta Héderváry had been Alfred's co-owner since forever. She was originally hired on because her good looks attracted male customers. Eventually, Alfred noticed she was pretty independent and stopped her work in that area. She became co-owner and waitress, much to her delight.

That, and she kept hitting perverts with her frying pan, so it didn't benefit the restaurant in any way.

Her hair was long, brown, and wavy and it went all the way down her back. She always wore a pink flower hairclip in it, showing she had _some_ feminine attributes. She had green eyes and you could only get a dress on her if you pinned her down. Or if Feliciano requested it, because she just couldn't say no to his cute little face.

Elizabeta looked at the doorway and saw two little curls of hair sticking through, as if the Vargas brothers were trying to hide it.

"Feli, Lovi, come on in here." Elizabeta said flatly.

"Damn it, you idiota! She saw your damn curl!" A deep male voice shouted, as the darker hair curl vibrated, showing he was moving his head.

"Vee~ I'm sorry, fratello!" Another, higher-pitched voice said. The other hair curl vibrated as well.

"'I'm sorry, fratello, I didn't mean it, fratello!' Shut up!" The deeper voice scolded.

"Oh, I've had enough of this." Elizabeta said, walking to the doorway.

"Run, bastard, run!" The deeper voice said. Before either of them could act on it, Elizabeta grabbed both of the curls.

"Um, please let g-go, Eli… y-you know what our… oh… our curls are." The higher-pitched male said, his face turning red.

"Let go you wench! Chigi~!" The deeper voiced male shouted, voice cracking.

"I thought you were nice to women, Lovi." Elizabeta said, smiling.

"You're not a woman, you gender-neutral thing!"

Elizabeta grinned, pulling the men into the room. They had the same hair style, the same curl (on different sides of their heads), and were the same height. The only differences between the two were their hair colors and voices. The deeper-voiced man had darker hair than his brother and his curl was on the right side of his head, while his brother's was on the left. Both their eyes were brown and they both spoke in heavy Italian accents.

They were the Vargas brothers, Lovino and Feliciano. They came to the island from Italy in search of a better life, and they found it with Alfred and Elizabeta. The older, Lovino, was cruel and hating on the outside, but a good brother on the inside and was always sweet and nice to women. He had the darker hair over his younger brother, Feliciano. All Feliciano wanted all day was to sleep and eat. Pasta in specific. Or hit on pretty women. However, Lovino constantly yelled at him for being so lazy, although he couldn't say much about himself either.

Although they left Italy, they still clung onto it in their hearts and were proud of their Italian heritage. They became chefs due to their large and extensive history of amazing food.

Elizabeta let go of Feliciano first. "What do you mean you're quitting?" He exclaimed to Alfred with tears in his eyes.

Elizabeta let go of Romano next. "About time." He said.

"I found better things to do with my life. It's time I became a hero!" Alfred smiled triumphantly, causing Elizabeta to burst out into laughter.

"You're still chasing after that silly dream? Hysterical!" She gripped her stomach, laughing.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing! It's real this time!" Alfred blushed.

"That's what you said the last eight times you've quit." She said.

"But I'm not lying this time! I swear! I got a good feeling about it this time."

Elizabeta stopped laughing quickly. "You're… being serious?"

"Yes!"

She frowned. "I wanna come!"

"I thought you said it wasn't real." Alfred teased.

"Well, you seem so confident this time." She twiddled her fingers nervously.

Alfred felt a pang of sympathy. "Eliza, it's not something you can join me on. It's… complicated."

Elizabeta frowned. "Why?"

"I just can't." Alfred frowned with her.

"Eh, who says she can't come?" A voice said at the doorway.

Alfred turned around sharply to see Arthur and Gupta.

"Well, I just figured-" Alfred started.

"She can join." Arthur walked over to the weary Elizabeta.

"Well, how about it, love? You _really_ wanna come, pretty eyes?" He took her hand and planted a peck on it.

Elizabeta shuddered and quickly grabbed a nearby frying pan (it was hanging on the wall) and whacked him in the back of the head.

"Ah, damn, girl!" Arthur rubbed the back of his head, groaning. He looked to Alfred. "Why the hell do you guys hang frying pans on your walls?" He shouted.

"In case there's a robber. Eliza here can drop in on him and beat the crap out of him." Alfred replied flatly, slightly amused that Arthur was in pain.

"That's badass. Yeah, she should join." Arthur seemed to quickly recover from the hit.

"Well, who'll watch over the restaurant? I'm not leaving it to the Vargas'." Arthur said.

"What about Matthew?" Elizabeta asked.

"Who?" Alfred was confused. Who was Matthew?

Elizabeta groaned. "Your brother."

"Oh, Mattie! Yeah, yeah." He immediately thought of Matthew Williams, his shy brother.

"First, what kind of work is it?" Lovino asked. "Because if it's a shit job, I'm not going."

"I'll go!" Feliciano said desperately. "Whatever it takes! I don't care what it is!"

Arthur thought about his answer for a second. "Let's just say, it means you probably won't be back here for a while."

Feliciano frowned at this. "So… I have to choose between my fratello and Mr. Jones?"

"What kind of work is it?" Elizabeta asked impatiently.

"Have you ever been a pirate, miss?" Arthur asked.

Elizabeta gasped. "Alfred… can I talk to you for a moment?" She said calmly. "You too, Vargas." That was what she usually said when talking to both the Vargas'.

Lovino groaned and followed the rest of them outside the room.

"You can't be serious, Alfie!" Elizabeta said angrily.

"I am. I even volunteered." Alfred grinned.

"Signing up with pirates is like selling your soul to the devil!"

"You damn idiota, what were you thinking?" Lovino cut in. "You stupid dummy bastard crap!"

"I know what I'm doing. That's Captain Arthur Kirkland in that room. The most notorious pirate ever! I'm gonna turn his ass in when the time's right. I'll rid the world of him, making me a hero!" He smiled triumphantly.

"Vee~ I'm sorry, but that's not a very good idea." Feliciano finally joined the conversation.

"Why?" Alfred replied.

"He's broken out of countless prisons, dummy. What makes you think _you_ can get him?" Elizabeta said, hands on her hips.

"Trust me, I know what to do."

"What about yourself? You'll probably get arrested for being a part of his crew."

"Not if I say it was only to arrest him. And you guys can back me up."

"You're a stupid bastard, you know that?" Lovino said.

Alfred glared at him. "I know what I'm doing, Lovino."

"You'd better hope you do. You know what we're gonna do? We're going to supervise you. Lovi, Feli, pack your bags, we're becoming pirates!"

"What? No! You're a girl and they're…" Alfred thought for a second. "… Italian. You won't last 5 minutes!"

"You're damn sure we're gonna try." Elizabeta walked back into the room. "We'll join. Me and the Vargas'." She told Arthur and Gupta.

"Great. Pack your bags and meet me at the Bonnefoy Inn tomorrow morning. Muhammad, you'll have to fire five people then. Get to it. I'm going back to the inn to collect the rest of my future crew!" He smiled and stormed out of the restaurant.

Feliciano ran up to Elizabeta. "Will there be pasta for pirates?" His eyes sparkled at the sound of the word exiting his mouth.

Elizabeta smiled, ignoring his question. "Oh, Feli," She said quietly, ruffling his hair, steering clear of his curl. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

_**~Hetalia~**_

Arthur opened the door to his room. The sun was just starting to touch the horizon, and he was ready for a nap. Gupta had gone to fire some crew and pay them for their services.

However, when he opened the door, he found Adia sitting on the bed, casually flipping a piece of gold in her hand.

"A-Adia… that isn't mine. I just… um…"

"Cut the crap, Kirkland. You and I both know where you got this gold." She stood up and stopped flipping the coin.

"Now, now, Adia. You _yourself_ said that I seemed like a good guy." He raised his hands up in defense.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I? What's that got to do with it?" She grinned, walking closer to him.

"Well, you wouldn't turn a good guy in, would you?"

"Who said I was going to turn you in?" She pushed him against the door.

Arthur's face went from scared to confused. "Well, why are you… here then?"

"I wanna join!" She smiled ear-to-ear.

"What?" Arthur exclaimed.

"I'm sick and tired of stupid Francis holding me down! I want to sail and fly and not care about what he has to say!" Her eyes seemed to gleam with determination.

Arthur's eyes twitched with confusion. "You- wait- what?" He was still so confused by everything she had to say.

"What part about, 'I wanna be a pirate' do you _not_ understand?"

"The whole thing!"

Arthur finally realized everything. "This is wonderful, Adia! This is exactly what I wanted!" He gripped her shoulders. "Man, I thought I was going to have to force you!"

"What?"

"Nothing! Anyways, this is fantastic! Pack your bags, we leave the island tomorrow afternoon! Now, I'm off to go eat some fish and chips!" He ran out of his room cheerfully, leaving Adia alone. She shrugged and walked out of the room, a little shocked that he was so willing to let her join.

_**~Hetalia~**_

"Adia, dinner is ready. But really, you need to learn how to cook on your own." Francis called from the kitchen, finished cooking the colossal fish.

"It's difficult and boring. I'd rather let you do it." Aida replied, getting off the couch.

"I won't always be here to help you."

"No, but you'll always be here to tell me what to do." Aida mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

Adia pulled up a chair at the already set table. She smiled as Francis brought over the steaming-hot piece of fish.

"Careful, it's hot." Francis warned. Adia only nodded.

Cutting off a piece of fish and blowing on it to cool it down, she frowned, realizing she probably wouldn't see him again for years. Even though he was overprotective, a pervert, and groped every woman he saw, she still loved him like a brother. She smiled as Francis pulled up a chair next to her and began to chomp away, scolding his mouth.

She decided to enjoy her last dinner she will have with her brother, even if he annoyed the crap out of her.

* * *

**ASDFGHJKL I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO DO WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

**Can I just… die?**

**Too late. *dead***

**Oh by the way, the Vargas boys' curls are their erogenous zones. Lmao I loved that strip in the webcomic. I wish they put it in the anime.**

**ANYWAYS~~~~ Reviews are love!**

**Hasta la pasta~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can't they just get on the boat already? God, seriously! I have **_**so **_**many USUK/UKUS ideas, but THEY REQUIRE A BOAT!**

**OTHER PAIRINGS IN THIS CHAPTER: ****Implied GerIta and if you squint really, really freaking hard, one-sided Itacest.**

**Alfred F. Jones = America**

**Arthur Kirkland = England**

**Gupta Muhammad Hassan = Egypt**

**Francis Bonnefoy = France**

**Adia Seychelles = Seychelles**

**Lovino Vargas = Romano**

**Feliciano Vargas = Italy**

**Ludwig Beilschmidt = Germany**

**Elizabeta Héderváry = Hungary**

* * *

She decided to enjoy her last dinner she will have with her brother, even if he annoyed the crap out of her.

_**~Hetalia~**_

"I really don't want to do this." Lovino said grumpily, shoving unfolded wads of clothes into a bag.

"Fratello, it could be fun!" Feliciano exclaimed cheerfully, actually folding his clothes. "Plenty of money to afford good grade pasta, pretty women from all over the world, what's not to love?"

"The work. All we do is sail across a dumb ocean and barf our damn brains out." As Lovino got increasingly annoyed, the violence he used to throw his clothes in his bag increased.

"Come on, Lovino, look at the bright side. We don't have to leave Mr. Jones and Ms. Héderváry."

"Yeah, great. Months, _years_ at sea with a pathetic excuse of a 'hero' and a violent he-she with a frying pan." Lovino said sarcastically.

"Come on, fratello, we need to hurry! I can't wait to go meet the captain!" Feliciano slung his half-full back over his shoulder and cheerfully skipped out. Lovino dragged his half-empty bag out of the room as well.

_**~Hetalia~**_

Elizabeta took one last look at her nice, warm, cozy room. She would be leaving it for sea sickness and stolen money. She sighed. "_I really hope Alfie knows what he's doing._" She turned and walked out of the room, locking the door. Although there wasn't much to steal, she felt more secure knowing no one could get into her room unless they chopped the door down.

She stayed quiet the whole walk to the inn, even when people waved to her or said 'hi.' Even though she had volunteered to join Alfred, she hadn't realized what big mistake she had made until she went to sleep that night she signed up.

The walk wasn't long though. The island was just a small docking place for ships. Plenty of inns, restaurants, docks, and shops to restock any supplies, sleep, or eat.

Elizabeta arrived at the inn in no time. Knowing the Vargas', they were probably running late, which would add onto the time that she had already from arriving early. Those clumsy Italians. They were more work than it was worth for the price of keeping the douche Lovino alive, but if Lovino were to get sick or die of starvation like a lot of people did on the island, Feliciano just wouldn't be the same guy. He'd probably turn as cruel and as hating as his brother. And Elizabeta just loved her little Feli. Hell, _everyone_ loved Feliciano.

Elizabeta walked up to Arthur's room and knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes with no response. She knocked again, only a bit louder. Nothing. Now she was mad. She pulled out her frying pan from her bag and whacked the door.

She grinned when she heard a scream, a groan, and a few mumbled sentences. The door flew open to reveal a tired, groggy Arthur rubbing the sleep and saliva off of his face.

"Oh damn, it's you." Arthur said with disgust.

"You look like shit." Elizabeta said flatly. "You need a bath."

"Screw that. I'm fine. A fine layer of dirt on my skin ought to do me some good." He grinned. At least his teeth still looked intact and brushed.

"You're nasty. Let me in." Before waiting for an answer, she pushed him aside and walked in. "Nice place you got here." She shook her head in disgust at the clothes and food leftovers scattered across the floor. "You guys have been here a day and you turned your hotel room into a pig sty. I may not be the most feminine girl in the world-"

"Ya' got that right." Arthur interrupted her.

She gave him a death glare and continued talking. "I may not be the most feminine girl in the world, but I certainly know how to keep a room clean."

"Then clean it for me."

"I would, but I don't like you."

Arthur put a hand over his heart. "That hurts me, sweetie."

"Don't call me that."

"Speaking of which, who _does_ call you that?"

"Don't be nosey."

"Is it another girl?"

"What? No!"

"Then why are you ashamed? Is he ugly? Is he dumb?"

"There is no guy, okay?"

"What?"

"I don't have a boyfriend or a husband. I live alone." Elizabeta said. Arthur was about to make so much fun of her, when he noticed she seemed a little… sad.

"What's wrong?" He put his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"There was one… but he was just so stuffy. We were engaged for a while, but he broke it off learning about my past."

"Your past?"

Elizabeta paused. "I, um… used to think I was a guy." She blushed nervously.

Arthur's jaw dropped. He started to laugh uncontrollably. "You what? That's hilarious! Why did you think _that_?"

"I was told that men grew their… penises… later in their life." Her whole face was red.

"What?" His laughter got even louder. "That's so funny!"

"That's besides the point! Do you want to know why I came here early or not?" She crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah! Hitting my door-which isn't even mine-with a frying pan before the sun even rises!" That was an exaggeration, but he didn't really care. "Does that thing ever even dent?"

"I thought it would when I hit you yesterday. You know, hitting a hard-head." She grinned. "So, anyways, I came here to tell you to back off Alfie. He's a nice guy and he really deserves the best. He may be silly, rude, overeating, hotheaded, unhealthy, greasy, shallow, not the sharpest tool in the shed… um, where was I going with this?" She smiled innocently.

"I believe you were defending Alfred."

"Oh, right! Just make sure you don't turn him into a low-life criminal like you." She poked his chest with her frying pan as they heard a knock on the door. Elizabeta ran to the door, jumping over every obstacle. She opened the door to find the generally pissed off Lovino and the cheerful Feliciano waiting.

"Oh, you guys are actually here on time." Elizabeta was shocked.

"Vee~ what's that supposed to mean?" Feliciano asked sadly.

Elizabeta felt guilty, even though Feliciano got sad clipping his nails, and hugged him tightly like a mother would a crying child. "Oh, nothing my precious Feli! Oh, I love you so much you little precious, pasta-loving angel!" She spoke to him in her babiest of baby voices.

Feliciano felt a little awkward. "Um, bad touchy…"

Just as Elizabeta hadn't believed that she had joined a pirate's group, Arthur didn't believe he hired _these_ guys.

"_I'm going to die._" He thought.

_**~Hetalia~**_

Once Adia finally joined the group, the new crew was ready to be introduced to each other.

"Hi, I'm, um, Adia Seychelles. And, uh, hello." Adia announced nervously to the rest of the crew, who were sitting on the floor of the inn room.

"Vee~ hello! I'm Feliciano and I like pasta!" Feliciano exclaimed cheerfully.

"I'm Lovino and you can all go screw yourselves." Lovino gave the whole room his middle finger.

"I'm Elizabeta." Elizabeta said plainly.

"I'm the hero!" Alfred said cheerfully, until Elizabeta whacked him in the knee with her frying pan. "Ow! Okay, I'm Alfred!"

"Gupta Muhammad Hassan." Gupta said calmly.

"Captain Arthur Kirkland, but I'm sure you all know that." He grinned as most of the room rolled their eyes.

"So, before we head to the docks, I need to ask Adia a few questions." Arthur said. He turned to her. "What does Francis think about you running off and playing pirate with us?"

Adia tensed up, but spoke. "He, uh, doesn't mind."

Arthur knew right away that this was a lie, but he wasn't one for asking parent's permission, so he just rolled with it. "Alright, then. To the docks!"

_**~Hetalia~**_

At the docks, everyone except Arthur and Gupta were looking for Arthur's ship. They couldn't find a suspicious pirate ship anywhere.

Arthur chuckled. "Do you guys honestly think I'd dock my ship out in the open like that? Hell no. I'd get arrested. I docked it somewhere secret." He began to walk as Gupta did the same.

Elizabeta shot Alfred a, 'are you sure about this?' look as Alfred nodded and began to walk.

Arthur stopped in his tracks. "Wait, wait, wait. I may be a pirate, but I'm not heartless." He turned to the confused crowd. "If you have someone you need to say bye to, do it now. You probably won't see them again for a while."

"Lidwig!" Feliciano cried out, as if he was waiting forever to, and ran off.

"Ludwig?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"Feliciano's friend." Lovino said with disgust. "A potato bastard is what he is. They're pretty much gay for each other."

"I think it's adorable." Elizabeta said, crossing her arms.

"You think anything my fratello does is adorable!" Lovino snapped.

"Because he _is_ adorable! Maybe you could learn a thing or two from him."

"I'd rather not be like my pasta obsessed brother, thank you very much."

Elizabeta groaned. "I've got people to say bye to. I'll meet you guys back here in a few." She walked off angrily.

Arthur looked over at Lovino. "Don't you have someone you'd like to say goodbye to?"

Lovino hid his face from Arthur's view. "My fratello is the only person I can stand." He clenched his fists.

Arthur looked at him. He wondered why Lovino had such issues. Maybe he had trust problems or abandonment issues or something. Or maybe he simply didn't want to get close to people. Maybe his brother was the only person he could trust.

Arthur had never known that. His only accompaniment he can remember had been his crew, Gupta, prison warrens and guards, and his ship. Everything before that was a daze. He probably just tried to block out all his memories long ago and succeeded.

Arthur was about to say something to Lovino when Feliciano came running back cheerfully like always.

"Ciao! We can go now if you guys are all ready." He smiled cheerfully.

"Not yet. Eliza-whatever isn't back yet." Arthur crossed his arms, refusing to say the girl's whole name.

"It's Elizabeta." A voice said from behind Arthur. He turned around and saw the bitter-faced Elizabeta with crossed arms.

"Are we ready?" She asked.

Arthur turned to Adia. "Did you want to say goodbye to Francis?"

Adia stiffened a bit. "Um, I already did."

"Then, to the ship!" Arthur said excitedly.

With all this going on, Alfred didn't even pay attention to anything. His only thoughts were about how sweet it will be when Arthur and his crew are behind bars.

* * *

**ASDFGHJKL I NEED USUK NOW!**

**Next chapter, there **_**will **_**be USUK. I have it all written out in my head and everything!**

**P.S. Whoever saw The Awesome Me Diaries Part 2 knows the boy Hungary story. ;D**

**And the person Elizabeta was with was Austria because they were married (Austria-Hungary).**

**Anyways, reviews are love~! Hasta la pasta!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alfred F. Jones = America**

**Arthur Kirkland = England**

**Gupta Muhammad Hassan = Egypt**

**Francis Bonnefoy = France**

**Honda Kiku/Kiku Honda - Japan**

**Adia Seychelles = Seychelles**

**Lovino Vargas = Romano**

**Feliciano Vargas = Italy**

**Ludwig Beilschmidt = Germany**

**Elizabeta Héderváry = Hungary**

* * *

With all this going on, Alfred didn't even pay attention to anything. His only thoughts were about how sweet it will be when Arthur and his crew are behind bars.

_**~Hetalia~**_

Elizabeta, Alfred, Adia, and the Vargas' stared up in awe at the ship that was docked in front of them. It wasn't what they had expected. They figured it'd be rusty, dirty, and old fashioned, with a lot of skulls and crossbones. Instead, it was painted a nice brown, of course with a rusted nail here and there, and only one small flag had a skull on it. The rest of the flags had Arthur's initials and some had the British flag. All together, it looked plenty clean and well-kept.

"You… certainly take care of your ship." Elizabeta commented. "At least… better than you took care of your room back at the inn."

"Well of course. It's my prized possession! My baby! I treat it like a delicate lily!" Arthur said proudly.

Adia's face flattened. "So, you can take care of a whole pirate ship, but left a huge mess for my brother to clean up?"

Arthur grinned. "That sums it up pretty nicely. And plus, I have someone to clean up the ship as we go along. I didn't have that at the inn."

Adia groaned. She almost felt sorry for her poor brother. Maybe she had been too hasty. She could have at least told him to his face.

_**~Hetalia~**_

Francis groaned as he sat up from his bed. He slowly got up when he noticed a piece of paper was pinned to his door. He stood up and walked over to the note. It was in pretty handwriting by none other than Adia. He read along.

_Francis,_

_I'm afraid I can no longer stand living with you. You treat me like I'm still 5 years old. But I can handle myself. And to prove it to you, I'm leaving to be on Arthur Kirkland's crew. When I return, you'll see I am no longer a helpless little girl. I'm a grown woman who can make my own decisions. I hope you see things my way, because you have no choice in the matter. I'm leaving this morning, and there's no way you'll stop me._

_Love, your little sister Adia_

Francis dropped the note, letting it slide gently to the ground. Without thinking or even putting any real clothes on, he bolted out of his room, ready to go catch her.

_**~Hetalia~**_

"Alright, alright, get on the ship." Arthur said, turning to Gupta. "You did fire 5 people like I asked, didn't you?"

Gupta sighed in disapproval. "Yes." He groaned.

"What's with that?"

"What?"

"The way you said 'yes.'"

"It's just… I don't think you're thinking of the crew. Of the ship."

"Trust me, Gupta. Didn't I tell you to trust me?"

"Let's just get on the boat." Without another word, Gupta made his way up the ramp that took him onto the ship.

Arthur was the only person left on the dock. He thought about everything he was doing one last time. But he most deeply thought about Alfred. The restaurant owner was irritating, too goofy for his own good, and maybe one of the most interesting people Arthur had met in a long time. There was something about Alfred that caught Arthur's attention. Something that set his attributes aside from Elizabeta's, Lovino's, Feliciano's, and even Adia's. He was… different.

"Oi, Pirate Bastard, let's haul ass now, please!" Lovino shouted from the boat, knocking Arthur out of his daze.

"Oh, Lovi~! You actually said, 'please!'" Feliciano said.

"Shut the hell up, idiota!"

Arthur smiled and glided onto the boat. Maybe this _was_ a good idea.

They stood in a group as they watched all the big, strong men work to get everything set up for sailing. The sight of one young-looking man caught them. He was rather short, and didn't look to be very muscular. He had short black hair that shone in the light. He stood at the edge of the ship, inspecting, probably making sure everything was getting done right.

"Hey, who's that?" Alfred asked, nudging Arthur with his elbow and pointing at the man.

"Ah, that's Honda Kiku. He's kind of like my left-hand man. You know, since Gupta is for my right." He chuckled a little. "We were docked in that island country, Japan, and he discovered the ship we sloppily hid. He realized it was a mess and cleaned it up all nice for us. When we got back to the ship, we discovered him cleaning it all pretty again. He decided to join us to help keep it clean. He doesn't seem to mind that we're pirates. He's pretty quiet and reserved. He hardly talks so we- huh? Jones?" When Arthur looked over to where Alfred was, he was gone.

"'Sup, dude! I'm Alfred!" Elizabeta hit her forehead at the sound of Alfred's voice ringing in the air.

Kiku looked up slowly at Alfred, who put his hand on his shoulder. "_He's so tall…_" He thought.

Alfred looked at him in confusion. "Do you speak English? Habla ingles?"

"I am Japanese, not Spanish." Kiku said awkwardly. "P-please don't touch me." He brushed Alfred's hand off his shoulder gently.

"Ah, space issues? Ha, I like you, Kiku!" Alfred slung his arm around Kiku's shoulder.

Kiku looked like he was about to be sick. "Th-thank you?"

Meanwhile, Elizabeta and Lovino shook their heads in disapproval, as Feliciano smiled happily and Arthur's jaw practically hit the floor.

"He's… very social." Arthur said to Elizabeta.

"Yup. It's annoying." Lovino said in disgust.

Elizabeta glared daggers into Lovino. "At least he actually can stand people."

Lovino returned her look.

Arthur dubbed this as an unsociable atmosphere and quickly transferred to go hang out with Feliciano, who continued to smile his goofy, yet cute, smile. Adia had apparently run off somewhere.

"You're handling this well. Alfred's too friendly and Eliza and Lovino are… terrifying. Especially when she has a frying pan." Arthur commented.

"Yeah, this happens every day." Feli said.

"You're used to it?" Arthur exclaimed in shock.

"Si~!"

And that was when Arthur began to doubt himself again.

_**~Hetalia~**_

Taking off took effort from the crew, but Arthur, Adia, Alfred, Lovino, Feliciano, Elizabeta, and Kiku just stood back and watched. Everyone seemed to fly from one station to another, and Arthur had told his new crew to watch carefully so they could help one day.

"So, Adia, I guess you don't have to watch since you'll probably be our new chef or something." Arthur said flatly.

If this was a cartoon, Adia would have had steam coming out of her ears. "Yeah, sure, if you want to get sick."

"Hm?"

"I can't cook by myself. I just catch the food and Francis cooks it."

"Well then what the hell did I hire a woman for?" Arthur said teasingly. "Ha, just kidding. I'll see what you can do."

Adia scowled at him. Just then, a random crew member ran up to Arthur. "Sir, we're ready to set sail!"

"Alright, good!" Arthur smiled triumphantly. He glided away from his crew and up some stairs that led to the main steering wheel. When they realized he was gone, his new crew followed him up. It was a pretty big space that held all of them with room to spare.

Arthur took the wheel as he stared intently at his main sail, making sure it was just right.

"_Well then, this is the first time I've seen you so focused, Artie._" Alfred thought, mentally laughing at the man at the wheel.

Once it was just right, the wind caught it with a huge gust. The ship jerked a little before finally pushing out of its dock.

"Alright! We're off!" Arthur exclaimed with an excited look on his face.

Adia giggled at his enthusiasm when she heard something.

"Adia! Adia, damn it!" When she looked around, a certain blonde was standing on the dock, screaming her name.

Adia frowned and waved at him her final goodbye for a while. She could hear him swearing and insulting Arthur's choice of style, but all she did was smile and wave until they couldn't see the docks anymore.

And eventually, the whole island was out of view.

_**~Hetalia~**_

Night had finally come, and each new crew member except the Vargas brothers got their own rooms.

In Elizabeta's room, it looked as if another female had been there before her. The walls were painted a light, almost white pink and a few flowers were painted near the bottom of the walls. The closet was filled with all sorts of frilly uniforms and an occasional dress. They weren't bad colors, but, god the frills.

"Well that won't do. Well, I suppose we've got plenty of time to repaint. I wonder how long it'll be before Alfie turns Arthur in." She laughed at the thought of Arthur behind bars.

In the Vargas' room, two beds lay on complete opposite sides of the room. They each set their bags on their beds. There were two small closets with a few clothes left over. It seemed perfect for brothers.

"Isn't this exciting, fratello?" Feliciano said excitedly. He was excited, but tired and ready to sleep.

"Yeah, whatever." Lovino said blankly, sliding into the sheets.

Feliciano did the same, smiling cheerfully.

In Adia's room, she paced back and forth, thinking about her brother. "Oh, he'll be so mad when I return. I'm the worst little sister ever! I'm so ashamed of myself!"

She continued to ramble both praise and scoldings to herself before wearing herself out and slamming herself onto her bed and dozing off.

The rest of the crew slept silently. That is, except for Alfred, who sat mindlessly out on the deck, thinking about his decisions he's made in the past two days. Not even a week ago, he was serving people food and getting paid minimum wage, and now he was on a boat with a ton of pirates. It was all too much for him and he began to get a headache from the craziness of it all.

Of course, the night worker was steering the boat for the night, but he kept silent, and it didn't seem like he wanted to make a conversation.

"Hey." He heard. When he turned around, Arthur was walking casually up to him.

"'Sup." Alfred scooted over as Arthur sat next to him.

"You can't sleep either?" Arthur asked.

"No, I'm just sitting out here in the cold because I'm tired." Alfred said sarcastically.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well, you never know."

"At home, if I couldn't sleep, I'd just climb up onto the roof and stare off into space to get tired."

"And it worked?"

"No, I usually spent all night just looking at the sky. I often lost nights of sleep and fell asleep in my customer's food." He chuckled lightly.

"Did you ever consider asking someone to tell you a story?"

"What are you, five?" Alfred looked at him in shock.

"Hey, sometimes it works. That's what I do. I just… think about stuff and tell myself a story about one of my adventures." Arthur stared at the stars.

There was a long pause before Alfred spoke up. "So let's try it."

"Huh?"

"Tell me a story, bro."

Arthur took his gaze away from the stars to look at Alfred, but he was met with a view of the ocean. Wait… no, those were Alfred's eyes. "_Damn, his eyes are blue._" He thought.

"Uh, okay. Um… this one's a common one. So, I was sailing around, when one of my men got deathly sick…"

_Arthur looked at the sickly man in front of him._

"_Ugh, Captain, I need medical treatment." The man said weakly._

"_What do you want from me? We're in the middle of the ocean, damn it!" Arthur said. "We can't lose another man, but… damn, damn, damn, damn."_

"_Sir, we found land! I think we got more than an island, too! A major landmass!"_

"_Then dock this thing!"_

"Wow, you really care about your crew." Alfred interrupted, a genuine look of shock on his face.

"Oh, um, yes. I suppose. I wasn't really thinking at that time." Arthur responded.

_Once docked, they carried the man off the ship and onto the island as gently as they could._

"Anyways, we searched relentlessly until we found a small hut that had some medicine in it." Arthur summed up the search.

"Was he okay?" Alfred said hastily, grabbing onto Arthur's hand hopelessly.

For whatever reason, Arthur… blushed at this small gesture. Yeah, that must have been it. Alfred couldn't see Arthur's face in the dark, but it had turned pink. Arthur only felt his face heat up, and was glad Alfred didn't notice. "Y-yes you git, now let me finish."

"_He's really bad, but I'm sure we can heal him up nice." A woman said to Arthur, as a flood of relief came over the pirate._

"_Can I talk to the doctor?" Arthur asked, still worried._

"_Oh, um… no." The woman said, looking into the room that the sick crew member was in._

"_Well why the bloody hell not?" Arthur exclaimed angrily._

"_Well he… you can see him, but he doesn't talk. I've never even heard his voice."_

"_I at least want to talk to him. I don't care if he doesn't talk."_

"_Alright." She peeked her head inside and whispered something, and then scampered off somewhere. Arthur walked into the room to see a man with dark skin, brown eyes and hair, and a keffiyeh on his head._

"_Um… hello. Is he okay?" Arthur asked wearily._

_The man simply nodded once._

_Arthur sighed in relief. "Thank you. We don't normally dock out in the open like this and just appear out of the blue… but I couldn't stand to lose another crew member."_

_The man only nodded again._

"_Why don't you talk?"_

"Anyways, he didn't answer me until the day he offered to join my crew as our doctor. Since then, we haven't had a single fatality. That man was Gupta." Arthur said, staring up into space.

"Did he ever tell you why he didn't talk?" Alfred was still clinging onto Arthur.

"Yeah. He said it was because of his Egyptian heritage. He could never master the language of the Ancient Egyptians, so he only talked when he was sure he was alone in order to master the language. He never could. Hieroglyphics confused him, and the certain rolls of the tongue just got him. He just had to give up."

"That's sad."

"Every now and then I hear him practicing, but he has yet to master it. I doubt he ever will. I even offered to help him, but he said he wouldn't embarrass himself like that in front of anyone. It's quite an interesting language, but he just couldn't get it."

Alfred sighed. When he looked over at Arthur, he noticed he was still clinging onto the pirate's hand. He let go hastily. "Oh, uh, sorry." His whole face was an unnoticeable red, and he was thankful for the darkness to cover that up.

"Oh, it's fine. You seemed very intrigued." Arthur teased.

Alfred stood up quickly. "Sh-shut up. I'm going to bed." He stormed off and was about to go into his room, when he looked over his shoulders. "Thanks. I'm sure I'll be able to sleep now." He ran into the cabin room, leaving Arthur on the deck.

Maybe Alfred was wrong about Arthur. Maybe he _was_ a good guy.

Well, that wouldn't do.

* * *

**End of this chapter!**

**Please review, they put food in my belly! (Not really..)**

**Stay thirsty, my friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alfred F. Jones = America**

**Arthur Kirkland = England**

**Gupta Muhammad Hassan = Egypt**

**Adia Seychelles = Seychelles**

**Kiku Honda/Honda Kiku = Japan**

**Lovino Vargas = Romano**

**Feliciano Vargas = Italy**

**Elizabeta Héderváry = Hungary**

* * *

Maybe Alfred was wrong about Arthur. Maybe he _was_ a good guy.

Well, that wouldn't do.

_**~Hetalia~**_

Alfred woke up bright and early. The sun seemed to be right outside his window, because it was the first thing that hit his eyes, much to his dismay. But it lit the room nicely, giving it a friendly atmosphere. Of course he had a reckless sleep, the occasional rock of the boat rolling him off his bed and straight onto the ground. Although the story did tend to help him return to his slumber, as he replayed it in his mind.

But it wasn't the story that intrigued him. It was the captain that had told it to him. How nice he could be, caring for his crew member that he probably didn't even know the name of. And knowing this would make Alfred even more conflicted on turning him in.

He ran his fingers through his hair roughly, finding that one cowlick. It often buried itself into the rest of his hair during the night, so he had to shake his hair until it stuck up again. He liked it, otherwise he would have just let it stay down. But it added originality, which he liked. He liked to be a one-of-a-kind hero.

Getting up slowly, he often lost his balance and stumbled back onto the bed. He took it as a calling to sleep in, but he was pretty sure that wasn't allowed on pirate ships. But what the hell did he know?

He forced himself up and out, just in case. He decided to see if Elizabeta was awake yet. Because if she wasn't, it really wasn't time to get up yet. Her old husband had her get up early to do the chores while he wrote music or whatever. But apparently, that music put food on the table, so Elizabeta never questioned it. Elizabeta just ended up in the habit of it.

Alfred lightly tapped on the door once when it flung open, to reveal a generally pissed off and grotty-looking Elizabeta. Her hair was in knots and she had bags under her eyes big enough to spot from a mile away.

"U-uh… Eliza?" Alfred asked to make sure he got the right room.

"Yeah, what do you want?" She replied flatly.

"Um… you feeling okay?"

"Wonderful. Only exhausted from not being able to sleep."

"Was it really that bad?"

"No, but I'm so used to going to sleep right after you let me off work. This just threw me off. Literally. The stupid rocking kept knocking me off the bed."

"I know what you mean. But I was able to get to sleep."

"Show off."

"Ha, sorry. What time is it, anyways?"

"I don't know. Go ask Vargas. I'm sure they know."

"If they're not sleeping. Speaking of which, you try to get some."

"We'll see." Elizabeta closed her door as Alfred began to walk to the Vargas' room.

"Hey." Alfred heard from behind him. When he turned around, Arthur was there.

"Oh, hi."

"So, I'm guessing you got some sleep last night?"

"Uh yeah. Thanks. That story helped."

"It's rough the first night. Trust me on that. You'll get used to it and sleep like a baby like I do in no time."

"What time is it?"

"Uh, about 9:30 I'm guessing."

"Wow that's not as early as I thought it'd be. Why didn't you wake us up for work or whatever?"

"There's no work that needs to be done by you. May as well let you guys sleep."

"Oh… not even… swabbing the deck or whatever?"

"What do you think this is, some gross shithole of a ship? We all pick up after ourselves."

"Oh, um, okay. Then I'm going back to sleep."

"I'll wake you up when I need you." Arthur waved his hand and went onto the upper deck, away from the rooms.

Alfred was now extremely confused. Arthur didn't make you work if you didn't need to, he looked out for you when you were sick, and yet he was a notorious thief and pirate who needed to be put behind bars.

But he wasn't sure if that was possible now.

_**~Hetalia~**_

"Fratello, is there pasta?" Feliciano asked for perhaps the millionth time.

"No, there is no damn pasta. I'm not very happy either but we just have to grin and bear it." Lovino replied unhappily.

Feliciano's stomach rumbled violently. "Can we get some food from the kitchen? I'm starving~!"

"You won't eat anything they have because it's not pasta."

"Let's go see what they have, then!" Before Lovino could react, Feliciano already had a hold of his brother's hand and was leading him out of the room.

_**~Hetalia~**_

Rummaging through the various cupboards and pantries, Feliciano hopelessly dug for something to eat. He found many exotic fruits and such, but nothing of interest. No pasta.

Eventually, he found a small red fruit or vegetable with green leafs on top. It looked like an apple, but it had no stem. Just those leafs.

"Hey, fratello, try this. It looks like an apple!" Feliciano tossed it to his brother and continued his search. Lovino looked at it weirdly and brought it to his nose to smell it. It was relatively scentless, like most fruits. He looked at it again before taking a small bite out of it.

"Ah, it's good. What is it?" Lovino said, taking another bite.

"I don't know. Is it sweet or salty?"

"It's… definitely not sweet… here, you come try it." He held it out for his brother. Feliciano made his way to his brother and took the red fruit from his hand. He took a little bite out of it.

"What is this? It's good, but…"

"It's called a tomato." A voice from the doorway said. Freaking out, Feli hid the fruit behind him in a hurry and looked to the doorway. There, Arthur stood with a blank face.

"S-sorry, Arthur sir! We were just hungry and we didn't mean to snoop around! W-we just-"

"It's fine, it's fine. I'm hungry too." Arthur said casually.

Feli took the tomato out from behind his back. "Oh, so we're not in trouble?"

"Why would I get you guys in trouble for eating a tomato when you're hungry?"

Feli stood in shock. "Can I… maybe use this on some pasta? It… seems like it may taste good."

"Go ahead, do whatever you want." Arthur began to walk out. "Oh, can you make some for me, too? I'm pretty hungry."

"Oh, uh, sure." Feli said, still kind of shocked.

"Thanks." Arthur glided out of the room.

They looked at the door until it shut, and sighed in relief. They really did think they were in trouble.

"Well, let's make some pasta~! Help me look for stuff to make it!" Feliciano said excitedly.

_**~Hetalia~**_

Of course, they all had pasta that night to eat. They didn't eat together. Alfred, Adia, and Elizabeta weren't even sure who made it. But they all had just so happened to wander into the kitchen at some point in time and found it sitting, so they decided to eat it. They liked the taste of tomato sauce on it. Much better than plain pasta.

Over the next few nights, Alfred had always had trouble sleeping. Every night. So he'd go out onto the same spot on the top deck and sit and wait until Arthur showed up to tell him some awesome adventure to help him sleep. It was a good system, and the two had grown closer as friends every story that was told. However, they still could hardly stand at least _one_ thing that the other did. And, although they both deeply hated to admit it, they had become friends.

They had docked several times since Arthur had hired on his new crew, and Alfred had eventually gotten Kiku to come out of his shell a little. And every night, Arthur would help get Alfred and himself to sleep with stories. Although they never told anyone about this. The only person who knew was the night worker who kept silent and steered the ship.

Eventually, they built a little system. Every morning, Alfred would wake up, wake up the rest of the crew on his level (which consisted of Elizabeta, Adia, Kiku, and the Vargas'.), they'd eat food when they each got hungry (which was almost always prepared by Lovino and Feliciano since they were the best chefs), they'd do whatever work Arthur told them to do, then do whatever until they went to sleep, while no one but the night worker, Alfred, and Arthur were up until the latter two went to sleep as well. The hadn't run into any rival pirates, which Arthur said would most certainly happen, or done any heists. When anyone asked why Arthur refused to steal anything lately, Arthur simply walked away, pretending like he had something to do.

One day, Arthur called Alfred into his office-type room. It simply consisted of a little desk, some art on the walls, and a few wooden chairs. Alfred sat himself down on a random wooden chair. Arthur stayed silent for a while before speaking.

"So, um… Alfred…" This was strange enough. Arthur usually called Alfred by his last name or Alfie or something stupid. "What… do you think about being… on this ship?" Arthur asked awkwardly, not looking at Alfred.

"Oh, um. I hated it. It's always throwing me around and I keep getting sea sick. I'd much rather be on land…" He thought deeply about what to say next. But before he could say a word, Arthur had already started talking.

"Okay, you can go now." Arthur said in the same tone he had when he asked the question.

"But, wait-"

"Just go, I have some matters that need to be tended to." Arthur shuffled Alfred out of the room, Alfred constantly trying to complete his statement.

Shutting the door, Arthur tried to get rid of his newly found migraine. That was awkward and stupid of him. Of course Alfred wouldn't like the ship. He can't even sleep and relies on some guy he hates to get to sleep at night.

Alfred was utterly confused by Arthur's behavior. He contemplated on knocking on the door again, but decided against it. Although all he wanted was to know why Arthur shut him out like that. He wasn't going to say _all_ bad stuff.

He held his fist up, about to knock, but turned around. He'd see him that night anyways.

_**~Hetalia~**_

The rest of the day was just like any other. Alfred sat on his bed, staring at the roof, thinking about space and the Roman Empire and whatever else that was deep and meaningful. He waited until the night time to think about Arthur and his confusing behavior.

The moon soon rose and Alfred decided to get his lazy ass up and go to the upper deck.

On the upper deck, Arthur was, shockingly, already there in their usual spot. Alfred tugged at his collar before joining Arthur. They stared up for a bit before saying anything, or even acknowledging each other.

Alfred finally lost it. "Ask again."

"Hm?" Arthur asked, taking his gaze away from the sky.

"Ask that question you asked me earlier in your office-thingy. Forget about the story tonight."

"What do you think of the ship?"

"No, ask what you _really_ wanted to ask."

Arthur's face flushed in the dark. "What… do you think of me?"

Alfred looked down at the ground. "Well, you're a stupid pirate, you annoyed the shit out of me the first day or so, you're always looking for an argument, you're a terrible drinker, and when you're drunk, you're a mess, you're a terrible swearer, and you're all-around really awkward."

"Gee, that's a huge improvement." Arthur commented sarcastically.

"But… I don't care about all that."

That sparked Arthur's interests.

"You didn't let me finish my statement on the ship earlier. I said all that bad stuff, but there's one thing that makes it worth it. The captain and crew."

Arthur was a deep red, although even he didn't notice. "Alfred…" Unconsciously, he lifted his hand to brush it against Alfred's face. The two leaned in a little. And more, and more, slowly closing their eyes.

But that was when Arthur realized what he was doing. He took his hands away from Alfred's face and pushed against the latter's chest.

"We should sleep." Arthur said quietly.

"Yeah. Good idea." Alfred said, moving away.

Arthur sat awkwardly. "I'm going to stay out here and, you know, enjoy the fresh air. It gets stuffy in my room."

Alfred pushed himself up. "Yeah, I'm going to go get some sleep." He trudged away into the lower deck where his room was. "Night, Arthur." He quickly scampered off and into his room.

In his room, he started to silently freak out. "I almost kissed a guy! Arthur, too! A stupid pirate who I planned on arresting and laughing at! And I complimented him and I don't know! Ugh!" He plopped himself onto his bed, contemplating his next move with the pirate.

On the deck, Arthur was much calmer. He simply sat criss-crossed and thought about all he had just gotten himself into. "_Hm, nice going, Artie_." He thought. He looked over at the night worker. "I suppose you'll be doing this alone from now on, eh? We'll just see what happens with our dear friend Alfred F. Jones."

* * *

**Kill. Me. Now. I don't care how. Just do it.**

**Reviews are love!**

**Hasta la pasta! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alfred F. Jones = America**

**Arthur Kirkland = England**

**Gupta Muhammad Hassan = Egypt**

**Adia Seychelles = Seychelles**

**Kiku Honda/Honda Kiku = Japan**

**Lovino Vargas = Romano**

**Feliciano Vargas = Italy**

**Elizabeta Héderváry = Hungary**

* * *

"I suppose you'll be doing this alone from now on, eh? We'll just see what happens with our dear friend Alfred F. Jones."

Arthur stood up and decided his next move carefully. He could go into Alfred's room and lie by saying that he'd had a little too much to drink that night and had no idea what he was doing. Or he could march right into Alfred's room, and not lie, and kiss him, right then and there. Okay cancel those. Those were stupid ideas.

Okay, now he had a plan. He needed advice. But not just _any_ advice. He needed Eliza's advice. Arthur didn't know why, but she was constantly trying to hint her support for Arthur. Making sure he and Alfred were always next to each other, leaving them alone in the hallways, pushing them towards each other, etc. Surely she's had something planned, and only needed one of their okays to set it off.

Arthur tip-toed into the lower deck, being careful not to disturb Alfred and go quietly, or at least as quiet as the dumb creaky floorboards would let him. He finally, finally approached Elizabeta's door and softly knocked, so softly he may as well have poked the door. It creaked open, and Arthur figured Eliza had supersonic hearing or something.

"Do you realize what time it is?" Elizabeta asked angrily.

"I know, but I uh-" Arthur twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Oh boy, I know _that_ look. Come in." She stepped aside and let Arthur in. He walked in and slowly let himself onto the foot of her bed, still looking down at his thumbs. She joined him on the edge. "So what's wrong?"

Arthur realized that he couldn't use names. His pride wouldn't allow it. "Well, what does one do if they like someone they really shouldn't, then they show it and now that person they like knows? Just curious."

"Damn it, just use names. You like Alfie and you showed it and now you're scared."

Arthur choked on his words before he could even think about it. "Y-yes."

"How'd you show it?"

"We almost… you know…" His voice trailed off.

"So you almost kissed Alfred and you don't know what to do because you're scared your big manly crew will judge you?"

"No, I couldn't care less about those wankers. It's clearing up the matter. I don't want him to know any of this."

"Why not?"

"Because it's bloody embarrassing, that's why!"

"It won't be if he feels the same."

Arthur contemplated this. There was a 50-50% chance that Alfred liked him back. Was it really worth it? "Alright, so then what do I do?"

"Go to Adia, tell her that you need help practicing how to tell him you like him. Say I told you to."

"Why can't you help me?"

"I'm tired as hell, that's why. Now go." She pushed him out of the door, yawning. She shut the door quietly, and Arthur took that as a 'go for it' and walked down to the very last door, Adia's. He knocked, a little bit louder than when he knocked on Elizabeta's door (because Alfred's door was the first, while hers was the last), and waited until she peeked her head out.

"Dr. Héderváry gave me a prescription." He said blankly.

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

"Can I come in?"

Adia nodded and stepped aside, allowing Arthur to make his way into her room. It took a little while for Arthur to explain his whole situation, but once he did, Adia knew what she had to do.

"So all I have to do is listen to what you have to say to Alfred then give you pointers?"

"Pretty much."

She looked around before saying anything. "Alright, shoot."

Arthur went silent for a bit, forgetting everything he ever had to say in his life. Then he started speaking.

_**~Hetalia~**_

Alfred groaned, still extremely confused about what he was going to do. He had an idea. Go to Adia and work everything out. He _was_ going to go to Elizabeta, but figured she wasn't best to talk to about romantic things.

He peaked his head out of his door, scanning the hallway for anyone. Tiptoeing out, he crept over to Adia's door, raising his fist to knock, but stopping at a familiar voice.

"Look, I know this is wrong, and I know things are a bit weird between us, but I just have to get this out. I… really like you. Since the moment I saw you I liked you, and it took me so long to realize that, but at least I did. I mean, why _wouldn't_ I like you?"

Alfred let his hand droop. "_Ah, he likes Adia_." He thought. "_Makes sense._" He was about to knock, but abruptly turned around. "_Well that settles that_." He quietly scampered off into his room without another word.

_**~Hetalia~**_

Alfred sat on his bed and took this all in. "So Arthur likes Adia. I can see that. She _is_ pretty hot. And he's a pirate. There's no way he'd like… a guy." He thought for a second. "Whatever. I don't care, I'm the hero! I'm cool. I'm cool."

He heard a light knock on his door. "Alfred. It's Arthur. Got a minute?"

Alfred stood up and opened the door. "Hey." He said blankly, trying to convince himself that nothing happened.

"Look, there's something I need to tell you. I'm not sure how you'll take it, but it'll be great to get it off my back."

"Don't waste your breath. I heard it all." Alfred crossed his arms. He really shouldn't have been mad at Arthur, and he knew that, but he couldn't help it. He really was just a big kid on the inside.

Arthur felt his face heat up. "Every word?"

"Every last one."

"And?"

"What do you mean, 'and?' How the hell do I respond to _that_?"

Arthur took a step back. "Well I didn't think you'd say that."

"Yeah, well, what do I do? You obviously don't like me the way I thought you did."

Arthur felt a pang in his chest, but his pride wouldn't show anything. "Well I guess I don't."

Alfred realized things weren't going to change, no matter how much he wanted them to. "Look, I'm going to bed. I suggest you do the same." Without another word from either of them, Alfred closed the door gently before he did anything stupid like he usually did.

This was for the best.

_**~Hetalia~**_

The next morning was awkward enough. Alfred and Arthur were obviously unsociable, Adia and Elizabeta had no idea what went on, and figured they were going through that awkward first day of a relationship phase and that's why they weren't speaking, the Italian brothers were ignorant as usual, and Kiku 'sensed the mood and refrained from speaking' as he liked to say. The only person Arthur had spoken to was Gupta, explaining the whole situation. The Egyptian man was, of course, really shocked. Knowing the womanizing Arthur Kirkland liked another man was weird enough. Knowing that he liked Alfred F. Jones, a man he borderline hated when they first met, was even weirder.

Arthur stood in front of Kiku, Lovino, Feliciano, Adia, Elizabeta, and, unfortunately, Alfred, who was looking anywhere but at Arthur.

It took a while of silence before anyone spoke up. "What are our jobs today, idiota?" Lovino asked, angry as usual.

"Oh, right! Um, I only have one job to be done. I need someone to go up there," he pointed to the high watchtower, "and watch out for land and other ships. The map says we won't be hitting land any time soon but we can never be sure about other pirates. Especially since we haven't run into any yet."

When no one spoke up, Adia raised her hand gingerly. "I guess I could do it."

"Great. Go on then." Arthur said, cuing Adia to scamper off. "Okay, the rest of you can do whatever."

Everyone slowly walked away, off to go do whatever they usually did. Except Alfred.

He was finally snapped back into reality when he heard, "… ed… Alfred F. Jones, are you deaf?" Arthur exclaimed angrily.

"Huh? What?"

"I said you can go back to whatever. We're done here." Arthur said, placing his hands on his hips.

Alfred looked down nervously before gathering the courage to say, "No, we're not."

Confused, Arthur let his hands fall. "What?"

"We need to talk. About yesterday."

Arthur swallowed his words, and every word that came into his mind. He blurted out, "Look, I had a little too much to drink last night and I had no idea what I was doing or saying!" He let his lies come out fast and incomprehensible. "I mean, you _did_ say I had a drinking problem! And I was tired and-"

"Dude, what are you saying? Slow down, man!"

Arthur got aggravated. "I was drunk and I don't like you and I never will!" He let one more lie pass his lips. This time it was clear.

Alfred took a step back, but quickly recovered. "Well _thank you_ for being honest at least!" He said sarcastically.

"What can I say? I'm a 'dirty pirate' with no interest in men!"

"Guys…?" Adia asked nervously. She wasn't paying attention to them, as much as the sight in front of her.

"One minute, Adia." Alfred said. "It's not like I like you either, dumbass!" He exclaimed.

"Well good!" Arthur couldn't think of any other statement coming to mind.

"Guys!" Adia tried again.

"Good!" Alfred threw the words right back.

"_Guys_!" Adia yelled, finally getting their attention.

"What?" Arthur asked, irritated.

Adia pointed out to the sea. "Spanish ship!"

* * *

**Cliffhangers FTW!**

**Don't you all just hate me? Well the next chapter will be better I promise. It'll have some action, USUK/UKUS, and whatever. (Spamano and probably PruHun. I originally planned on PruCan but I couldn't imagine how I'd get that in. Whatevs, PruHun is cute, too. X3)**

**Reviews are love and all that crap~!**

**Make pasta, not war!**


End file.
